


Mother's Love

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, M/M, Martin/others implied, Mommy Kink, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spanking, Timeline What Timeline, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Martin's mother loves him so very much, even though it gets a little suffocating sometimes.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous





	Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> In case the tags don't make it clear, this is a Jon/Martin mommy kink fic. Expect pure filth.

The door opens, and it's always a moment of both anticipation and dread for Martin. Anticipation because Jon is finally home, dread because there is no way to tell what that will mean for Martin today; it's all up to Jon, whether he had a good day at work or not, what his mood is in general. Today, he smiles warmly to Martin as Martin rushes over to him to help him out of his coat, and the softness in his eyes fools Martin into relaxing.

"I smell sex on you," Jon declares as soon as Martin has put his coat away. "We'll do this in the bedroom, I think. Go there, prepare yourself and wait for me."

Martin stiffens all over, his heart starting to race, but he nods and obeys; he's a good girl, and at least this time Jon allows him to go into his room. With a curt nod, Martin leaves, keeping his pace slow as he makes his way to his bedroom. Jon doesn't like it if he runs in the house.

Once he's in his room, Martin lifts his skirts up and pushes his panties down, taking a deep breath before he kneels down before the bed and bends over it. He keeps his thighs close together, knowing that Jon will disapprove if he spreads them beforehand. He kneels there for a long time until Jon arrives, shuddering when he hears Jon lock the door behind him.

"Knees apart, please," Jon says, and Martin is quick to obey. Too quick, because once he's in the position, Jon slaps him on the backs of his thighs, snapping: "What have I told you about being so wanton, you dirty girl?"

"I'm sorry, mommy!" Martin isn't that hurt, but he has learned it's best to make as much apologetic noise as possible; it's important that he pleases his mother. And indeed, Jon's hand is gentle as it comes down to rest on Martin's left arse cheek, kneading the soft flesh before grasping it tight, doing the same with the right cheek before spreading them open.

He can feel Jon's breath on his arse as he leans in, taking a close look. Martin had tried to wash himself after the gardener's visit, pushing his fingers inside himself and scrubbing the semen out the best he could, but he can't stop shivering now as he feels Jon's slim fingertip trace the rim of his hole. The finger is lubed and it slides easily inside Martin, despite the clenching of his body, feeling his insides up as Martin's fingers dig into the bed cover, grabbing handfuls of fabric.

"Your hole is so _red_ ," Jon whispers, crooking his finger inside Martin until Martin arches. "How many, Martin? How many men have fucked you today?"

"Just, ah! Just one!" Martin hangs his head down, panting as Jon pushes another finger inside him, reaching in deep and rubbing his prostate. Martin can feel himself grow hard, his cock poking against the bed as he tries to keep quiet, tries not to be such a slut. He fails in his efforts when Jon slaps him hard on the arse, making him tighten around his fingers.

"That's one too many." Jon thrusts with his fingers and another cry escapes Martin, a cry that is more like a moan. "Haven't I told you to keep your legs together, not let anyone inside you? Why do you find it so hard to obey me, Martin? Don't you love your mother?"

"I love you so much," Martin breathes, cock throbbing as he fights the urge to grind back against Jon's fingers, take them as deep in as they could possibly go. "I'm sorry, mommy, I couldn't help myself."

Jon smacks him again, making him jump against the bed. "Sorry isn't good enough," he says and swats him again, and again, and again. "I need you to stay true to me, Martin. I worry so much about you whenever I go out, wondering if you'll be all right without me. Do you know that I would never forgive myself if some brute hurt you while I was gone?"

Martin has closed his eyes tight by now, but it doesn't stop his eyes from getting wet, from tears leaking out through his lids. "I'm sorry!" he cries, feeling as a bead of pre-come escapes the tip of his cock as Jon keeps striking him, thrusting his fingers in and out of Martin's arse.

"All I want is for you to be safe." Jon's voice has gone quiet, but his hand only gets harsher, hitting him hard enough to bruise. "All I want is for you to be a _good girl._ "

Jon's hand lands between his legs, striking him right on his balls. The pain is sharp and immediate and it makes Martin come so hard, his arse squeezing tight around Jon's fingers and hips bucking. He wails, throwing his head back as Jon thrusts his fingers in deep, keeping them there while Martin's entire body twitches.

Martin weeps as Jon pulls his fingers out, his entire body throbbing with pain and fading pleasure as Jon pulls him into his arms, holding him tight.

"I will hire a new gardener," Jon whispers, kissing him in his hairline. "I can't trust the old one around you anymore. I need someone around my daughter who won't sully her."

"I'm sorry," Martin mutters between sobs. "I won't be be bad again, I promise."

They both know he's going to betray that promise, but Jon holds him anyway.


End file.
